


Ashe

by KitKatCronch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin doesn't become evil, Angst, Ashe and Epongada belong to me!, Canon-Typical Violence, Domani and Yvonne belong to my friend Nat, Don't like him, Gen, Grey Jedi, He doesn't get to win here, I hate tagging what's actually in the fic like romance and such, I promise, It's an AU!, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Romance, Slow Burn, Some Deaths, Zach and Arwynn belong to Zach, but none of the characters you love, but there is, dreaming-of-illusory-flowers on tumblr, fic from tumblr, gothambat-nephilim-07 on tumblr, injuries, like yall have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatCronch/pseuds/KitKatCronch
Summary: A fix the canon story me and my friends have decided to make. This one will mostly focus on my oc, Ashe Riathen. My friends may be writing their own versions with their own ocs. In the au, you will find:Qui-Gon Jinn didn't dieAnakin will not become Darth VaderPadmé will not dieThere will be more Grey Jedi, including two of the ocs listedOrder 66 will not be carried outThe Clones will live because we say soIt's our canon now, Mr Lucas, Disney.





	1. Part 1

A cloaked figure stepped off a ship on Coruscant, innocent in appearance if the ship hadn’t touched down outside the Jedi Temple. The hood was pulled up to hide their face, though failed slightly as their everything below their nose was visible to anyone else. They’d barely taken a step closer before Clone Troopers flanked them, weapons visible but not threatening them just yet. However, the figure seemed to expect some sort of resistance, settling back on one foot with a smirk.

“I know, I know, wait for my ‘escort’, right?”

“With all due respect, we don’t know who you are or what you’re doing here.”

Their hands were placed their hips with a bit more sass than intended. “Unfortunate.”

“Commander Cody, thank you for your assistance, but I believe we can take it from here,” came the voice of Master Plo-Koon, who had walked up with Mace Windu at his side.

“Are you sure, sir?” The commander asked with slight hesitance, glancing from stranger to the Jedi.

“We’re sure. She was called here by Master Yoda himself.”

The clones looked to the figure one last time as she raised a hand from under her cloak to wave her fingers towards them. They just nodded, then, taking their leave as the stranger took her place between the two Jedi masters, falling into step with them. Almost as if out of habit.

They were just past the steps to the temple when she spoke up. “I do believe the last time I was escorted, you two were having me expelled from this place.”

Neither said a word nor spared her a glance. Typical, she thought to herself, rolling her shoulders slightly. It was all well and good that they still resented her, she couldn’t blame them too much. She would feel the same if the roles were reversed.

Within the temple, Obi-Wan stood with Anakin and Ahsoka in a hall off from the main corridor. He had offered to be an escort, but the Council had felt he was too…connected to the issue at hand and none had wished for a premature fight to happen at the landing docks. 

“You seem tense,” his former padawan commented, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

“The help Master Yoda called isn’t on the best terms with the Council. Everyone, besides the two of you, are worried about what could possibly happen.”

The other two exchanged a look before turning to grill Obi-Wan for more answers.

“Is it a bounty hunter?”

“A smuggler?”

“It’s…it’s not some slimy droid junker, is it?” Ahsoka asked hesitantly, not truly wanting the answer.

Shaking his head, he sighed tiredly. “No, worse. A former padawan I grew up with.”

There’s a beat of silence before Anakin snickered.

“Wait…seriously? That’s what’s got you all upset? What’d they do, not hold their saber the correct way?”

His old master simply glared at him.

There was a short amount of silence before footsteps began to echo around them. The new arrival had thrown her hood back a while back, black and red hair falling out of her braids against her forehead and around her ears. She looked far different than he remembered. More tattoos, taller, longer hair…it would make sense after fourteen years away. He supposed he’d also changed a lot, it shouldn’t be that surprising that she had as well.

For a moment, her expression was blank as she stared ahead, like she had remembered her training from so long ago. But, as he watched her, she was smiling, just softly, as if she belonged there and always had.

And then, she saw them. The three Jedi standing off to the side, watching her and the youngest was whispering. “Is she a Jedi?” was all she caught before she locked her gaze onto her old friend.

And she smirked. 

Her gaze returned in front of her along with her neutral expression. 

“That’s your old classmate? What happened?”

“That is not important right now. I have to get to the council room, if you’ll excuse me.”

Ahsoka pouted slightly, crossing her arms. “He never tells us anything.”

“She had two lightsabers,” Anakin mumbled to himself, fingers against his chin thoughtfully. “If she’s a Jedi, he sure wasn’t thrilled about it.”

“Well, hopefully, we’ll find out something soon.”

———————————-

“Ashe, so good to see you it is, however, surprised you came I am.”

Ashe bowed slightly at her waist with a soft smile. “It’s wonderful to see you again, as well, Master Yoda. It was quite a pleasant surprise to get your call, I will admit.”

The old Jedi smiled back at her, nodding slightly. “Hrrmmm. Glad you would come back at all I am. Hmm.”

“I hold no grudges against the Council’s decision, nor any ill will towards anyone on the Council.” She clasped her hands behind her, glancing to the side of Yoda towards Obi-Wan. “Besides, grudges are such nasty things to hold on to.”

There was a soft, unbelieving chuckle as if she’d said something amusing. It drew her attention, her expression of just slight politeness never slipping. It was obvious of her training among them that she remained so calm. 

“Is something…funny, Master Jedi?”

The response was a cleared throat and awkward shuffling before she drew herself back to the little green Jedi, only to have another Jedi try for information.

“Perhaps you could tell us,” an older human began, “where you have been for the past fourteen years?”

Ashe shrugged, tilting her head just slightly. “Around. Though, do you ask about where I have been or who I have been training with, Master?”

There was an awkward silence before she sighed.

“I found others like me. Grey Jedis. Quite nice, if you’re wondering, though I didn’t stick around too long.”

“What, couldn’t stand other Dark force users?”

She shook her head in amusement. “We’re still on that, are we? I thought this was a meeting for help, not a second trial so you can simply wave away my innocence again.”

Several of them nodded to themselves, not agreeing with her, but just wishing for the awkward and tense air of the Council to be over. 

“You required someone who has known the Dark side to help in the battle with the Separatists and their Sith, am I correct?” She offered. “And since I’m the only one you know and…” she hesitated, unknowing if her next words were going to cause an uproar or not. “And possibly trust, I’m happy to help as much as I possibly can.”

“Conditionally trust,” Obi-Wan butted in, eyes narrowed slightly at her.

She hummed thoughtfully, a smile that bordered on a smirk playing on her lips. “Whatever you say, Master.”

————————————–

It was an older Jedi that brought a true smile to her face, feet moving her quickly across the room to bow slightly once she was in front of him.

“I had thought the Force had played a trick on me,” he mused, humor lacing his voice as he smiled down at her. “I’m glad to see you again, and in one piece.”

“It’s wonderful to see you, too, Master Jinn. Last I heard, you had been wounded quite severely in a fight.”

“It wasn’t quite as bad as you heard from rumors, I’m sure.”

She merely gave him a disbelieving look. “Master, it was a Sith Lord.”

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, placing his hand on her shoulder as they began walking again, the few clones that had been tasked with watching her as she found her way around before trailing behind them now. 

“I see you were allowed to keep your lightsabers.”

Said weapons bumped against the sides of her hips as they walked and she looked down slightly at them. “Well…that matter is a bit…muddled. Though, to be honest, I’m surprised they weren’t confiscated the moment I showed up.”

“Times are constantly changing, no less so in times of war. Having you back must be a sign. Whether that be good or bad, that’s up to what the Force dictates.”

Ashe nodded slowly as he guided her, catching some eyes before she was simply ignored. She was sure there were rumors, there always was when a padawan was expelled. Besides that, she was used to being ignored and it looked like this wouldn’t be much different from her usual routines.

“You’ve grown quite a bit, young one.”

“Well, it’s only been fourteen years,” she chuckled softly as he motioned to her hair.

“Yes, though this is a rather interesting expression. It’s quite lovely. Reminds me of your mother.”

“Why thank you, Master Jinn.” She couldn’t seem to keep from smiling in the older man’s company, finding she enjoyed it far better than she enjoyed the disappointment and glares the Council had given her. Not that that would be much of a surprise.

There were a few more halls they went down, several turns she could barely pin from memories of following at her master’s heels. She felt like a child again, felt the same amazement she had when she was barely 3. She wondered if Master Epongada was still helped with the younglings after all this time. If she’d gotten a new padawan after she left.

Ashe had barely stepped within the room when she was rushed. Instinct told her to stop the woman who had now grabbed her hands, but she wasn’t really a risk to her being. And they were in the Senate, so she couldn’t do much under the Jedi and clones’ watchful gazes.

“Oh, my Maker! Look at your tattoos!! Is it true you get some to signify things you’ve done?”

The young woman was beautiful, bronze skin and perfectly curled dark hair and bright hazel eyes filled her immediate field of vision. Ashe felt her skin flush, eyes widening with slight panic that she had been taking in her appearance while she waited for an answer. She didn’t even know the name of the woman holding onto her. Hopefully, she wouldn’t say anything embarrassing…

“Uh…” Ashe looked around slightly for any help. Finding none, though she did see a rather amused Qui-Gon, she looked back at the excited and quite lovely woman. “Yeah, well…the ones on my face are for that, anyway.”

“What do they mean?”

“The, um. Two on my chin are for my first lightsaber and completing basic padawan training.”

Her smile grew and she held up the Gray Jedi’s arms. “And these swirled ones?”

“I-I just thought they looked cool.”

Domani nodded, now just holding her hands. “My name is Domani Soruna, it’s a pleasure to meet someone new!”

“Ashe Riathen. And, um, pleasures mine, Miss Domani.”

She supposed it was rather funny to watch, especially with the initial awkwardness Ashe had. The woman was dressed in a purple-fading-to-white dress with jewelry that spoke loudly of her position and how much she regarded herself, as well. Meanwhile, she was dressed in worn clothes, a brown top and pants with tattered layers that she hesitated to call a skirt. Seeing Domani clutching to what many would assume was either a bounty hunter or Sith had to be a slight shock to anyone. But the honest happiness in her eyes, the curiosity when she listened to every answer…it was a welcomed change.

Hopefully, it’d be the first of many welcomed changes during her visit here.

“Doe, are you already harassing our visitor?”

Both women looked over to find Anakin smirking, arms crossed as he watched the two of them interact. Domani chuckled, dropping her hands from Ashe’s before placing her hands on her hips.

“You must be Anakin Skywalker,” the Grey Jedi said, holding out her hand to shake. 

He nodded, grasping her hand with a small smile. “Pleasure to meet you, though I don’t know your name.”

“Just call me Ashe, I don’t believe there’s any need for formalities.”

That name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn’t remember quite where he’d heard it before. Maybe a few years ago? Longer? Maybe he should as Obi-Wan about it later.

“You never have.”

Turning with her own smile, Ashe folded her arms behind her back. “Master Kenobi, how wonderful to see you again. I’m so glad to see you grew out of that horrendous rattail, I honestly wasn’t sure if you would.”

Obi-Wan pulled a face, brows furrowed slightly. “I wouldn’t push your luck so soon with dumb remarks, my dear.”

As she opened her mouth to speak again, probably another smart quip that would no doubt land her in trouble, Qui-Gon placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. Both dropped their gazes, deciding against continuing the spiraling conversation, at least in front of others. 

“I have a question,” a young Togruta girl spoke up, pushing her way in front of the darkly dressed Jedi and looking straight at the new arrival. “You don’t seem like a Jedi, but you have lightsabers, so…what are you, exactly?”

Ashe grinned, glancing to the now sulking Master Jedi quickly before answering. “I’m what myths and legends refer to as a Grey Jedi. They’re the middle ground between the Jedi and Sith, beings who walk the line between darkness and light. It’s not exactly something the Order likes to tell about, let alone to young padawans like yourself.”

“Which is exactly why you’ll refrain from talking about it around padawans and younglings,” Qui-Gon said, patting her shoulders. When she turned to give him a confused, almost betrayed, look, he chuckled quietly. “It’s the wish of the Council, I’m afraid, so don’t look at me like it’s my idea, child.”

Her nose wrinkled as she rolled her eyes, feeling her posture slump forward just slightly. Of course, the Council had forbidden any talk of another faction of the Force, though, in a way, she did agree with them, as well. The younglings and padawans were impressionable, brought to the Temple as babies and raised and taught their entire lives afterwards. It wasn’t a great idea to tell them about the Dark side and how people could harness both, though it was unfortunate they were also taught that their feelings were hazardous. That part she wished had been removed from the Code a long, long time ago.

“There’s one other person I believe you would like to see again, isn’t there?”

Even with her thoughts running a million galaxies away, it seemed to focus in on a single thought at the mention of someone she knew before. “Master Epongada still teaches here?”

“Well, of course, one fallen padawan wasn’t going to break her spirit enough to quit,” Obi-Wan quipped, a pang echoing in her chest at the tone he used. 

“No, of course not.”

There was an awkward moment when they both refused to break eye contact, almost waiting to see if the other would, in fact, make a move to back down or escalate the moment. It was their posture that gave away how they wanted to react, really, and the Jedi present knew it. Ashe’s shoulders were still dropped under the hands of the old master, a small twitch to her lips as she tried to keep her expression neutral to the best of her ability. Meanwhile, he was struggling with keeping his arms just crossed, brow furrowed at every comeback she spat back at him. Well, if he couldn’t take what he dealt, perhaps he shouldn’t have spoken at all.

“Master Jinn, will you escort me to where Master Epongada is?”

“Of course, my dear.”

Qui-Gon took one last look to his old padawan, a warning look, almost, before guiding the girl back through the Temple. Perhaps separating them, for the time being, would be the best course of action.


	2. Part 2

There was always a moment of reverence whenever Ashe saw her master training, whether it had been younglings, a sparring match, or even training her when she was younger. It never ceased to amaze her just how graceful the Twi’lek woman was, a blur of Jedi robes, purple skin, and green light from her sword always leading to the padawan usually on her ass. The memories only caused her to smile and watch as the gentle side of her old master came out as she taught younglings.

Qui-Gon stood off to the side, letting her watch in silence. If she wanted her to know about them being present, he was sure she’d let her know.

“Excellent work, young ones, there’s no doubt you will soon be ready for the Gathering.”

The chorus of cheers was incredibly endearing, something pure and joyous that she hadn’t heard in such a long time. She chuckled to herself and wondered if she’d been anything like they were.

“Go on, now, it’s time for a break. Go get something to eat. We won’t tell the other masters,” she whispered the last part conspiratorially, holding a finger to her lips with a smile that made all the children laugh.

They didn’t seem to pay the Grey Jedi much mind as they rushed past her, waving to Qui-Gon as they left. Only then did the Twi’lek look up, expression falling into one of shock when her eyes landed on the young woman.

“Ashe?”

“Hi…Master.”

The Jedi rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the other tightly. “I can’t believe you came.”

Ashe chuckled, hugging her old friend. “That does seem to be the general thought around here.”

Epongada pulled back, cupping her cheeks and running her thumbs across to tattooed lines. “You’ve grown so much, my dear, I can hardly believe it. You’re beautiful.”

Ashe blushed softly, smile widening. It’d been a while since someone had given her a genuine compliment without an ulterior motive, it felt wonderful. It was made even better coming from her old master.

“I’m glad someone is happy I’m here.”

“Excuse me,” Qui-Gon finally spoke up, a playful smile on his face despite the accusatory tone.

“Besides you, I mean.”

Epongada nodded slightly, a pitiful look pulling on her lips. “I take it Master Obi-Wan wasn’t thrilled with your return?”

“No,” she relented with a sigh. “I must always be watched by someone, in this case, Master Jinn, because I’m on ‘conditional trust’ according to the oh-so-wonderful Council.”

Her master nodded again, brushing back a lock of red hair before clapping her hands in front of her. “Well, did they say anything against you training here while you’re staying?”

A slow grin spread across her face as she turned to look at Qui-Gon, who shrugged in response.

“I don’t recall any orders about keeping you from training.”

Ashe looked back to the purple Twi'lek, who had already made her way back to the center of the ring, green lightsaber inactive in her grip.

“Let’s see how well you kept up your skills while you were away, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I still don’t understand,” Domani groaned as she combed out Padmé’s hair, twisting it up before pinning it. “I thought all was going well. Why call in a…Grey Jedi since it seems that the Order hates them?”

“With the Separatists attacks beginning to reach closer here, the wars on different planets and in different sectors, and the fact that the clone armies are being stretched thinner, they decided they needed some help, I suppose.”

“Hmm…I see.” She frowned, moving around the younger woman to begin assisting with the extensive makeup she’d decided on. “Have you spoken to Anakin lately?”

Padmé smiled softly, giving her friend a knowing look. “Have I spoken to him or have I asked him about a certain captain he works with, I think is what you’re trying to ask me.”

Doe flushed, eyes narrowed in feigned anger. “Of course, I didn’t mean that! Don’t be ridiculous! I simply wanted to know if everything was alright between you two and if anything with the Jedi had changed!”

“Mhmm,” the senator hummed, watching as the other quickly began to busy herself to avoid any further talk.

There was a long stretch of silence as Padmé changed into her dress, smoothing out the bodice and placing her jewelry on carefully with the practice of the queen she once was. It wasn’t a big surprise that Domani wouldn’t want to speak about her own feelings towards anyone in the midst of a war, never knowing who would return or who would fall. So, she didn’t press, didn’t ask more questions when dismissed. If Doe wished to talk, she would initiate it herself.

“What do you make of the Grey Jedi, since you were so curious about it?” She asked instead, looking at her in the reflection in the mirror.

Doe simply shrugged, turning from organizing things that really didn’t need to be organized to look at the senator. “She seemed nice enough, though it did seem like General Kenobi was rather…what’s an apt word to describe it…”

“He’s a cautious man, we don’t know where her true allegiances lie, you know.”

“No, it was more than just caution. Master Jinn was happy to have her around, you’d think he would share the same reservations if she wasn’t to be trusted. With the general, it seemed…personal, almost.”

“Obi-Wan doesn’t talk about his younger years. Perhaps he knew her?”

“If that’s the case, I wonder what she did.”

“Hard to say, my friend,” Padmé sighed softly, standing from her seat. “No time to worry about that, now, though. It’s time to focus on politics.”

Domani rolled her eyes, playfully groaning. “Must we?”

Her friend laughed quietly, linking arms with her as they began to leave for the senate chambers. “I’m afraid we truly must.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For reasons unknown, Ashe found herself seeking out the object of her frustration after training briefly with Master Epongada. Why she did so, it was something she didn’t understand, something no one understood. He annoyed her, poked and spoke sharply when she arrived and hadn’t spoken better to anyone since.

“The army is an interesting addition. I thought the Jedi weren’t soldiers.”

Obi-Wan sighed, looking up from the datapad he’d been scouring for anything useful on the next mission he had been assigned. “We still aren’t.”

“But you’re a general, Master Kenobi,” she smirked, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. “You lead a battalion. You fight and you sacrifice and you win and you lose. Sounds like a soldier to me.”

“Yes, well, you’re always trying to find a loophole in roles, aren’t you?”

“Oh, please, don’t start that again.”

“Start what? I was simply mentioning-”

“Mentioning my failure to be a perfect Jedi? It’s already been brought up once today, I do believe we’ve reached the limit I can take.”

He pulled a face, brows furrowed and lips drawn into a thin line as he stood. “I have still yet to understand why you were needed. You’re only lucky we all trust Master Yoda’s decisions enough to not at least take you into custody for treason.”

Ashe nearly choked on the word. “Treason? Do you even hear yourself?”

“I thought you had reached your limit.”

“And I thought you wished to discuss this.”

Obi-Wan seemed to fume then, expression one that was unfit for a Jedi Master. He looked angry, frustrated, and just plain pissed off by how quick she could throw back words. She wasn’t calm, either, looking sourly at the Jedi.

“They’ve decided to let you roam about on your own, then?” He asked after a long stretch of glaring.

“It’s the Jedi Temple. I don’t believe there are many instances I’m not under supervision. Master Jinn and Epongada said it would be alright.”

“Master Qui-Gon and Master Epongada are not the Council.”

“Neither are you.”

“But I do outrank you.”

Ashe smiled, one that didn’t reach her eyes and only drew lines across her skin from the force of it. “In my opinion, experience outranks titles.”

“And I suppose you’ve gotten enough to outrank me?” His voice was laced with humor, dry and cracking with thinly veiled annoyance and bitterness.

She shrugged, pushing off the wall to leave the room. “I didn’t spend fourteen years inside a posh temple like some. So, yes, General, I suppose I believe I do.”

She missed the scowl that fell over his expression as she walked away, but she didn’t miss the feeling of anger washing over him and towards her in waves. Despite his advocation for calm, for controlling and snuffing out most feelings, he always was an emotional one. He was easy to anger and annoy, made even quicker when she knew exactly the buttons that needed pushed to make him red in the face and turn his sassy quips into sharp remarks. Without fail, she was the one that drove him crazy.

She didn’t hate him, it was rather quite the opposite. However, he was still holding onto her past actions, still looked at her like a monster and treated her accordingly. She really didn’t wish to start anything, she wanted to talk without fighting. Now, that seemed impossible.

Maybe it was a mistake coming back.


End file.
